


The Sand Loops

by atinybitofstar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinybitofstar/pseuds/atinybitofstar
Summary: And there must be something triggers the sand loops, the sand that flows back from the bottom to top of the hourglass.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 5





	The Sand Loops

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the storyline event for Fever comeback under the same title. If you have an Ateez Board account please kindly leave likes and comments on there too :)

__

_Looping is one of the basic yet very important elements in every programming language. But how do you know people who actually invented this wasn't inspired by the controlled sequences happen in human's daily life?_

_A for loop, the simplest form of looping, has three parts. The initiate, condition and change. Although optional, the three of them must be declared for the loop to happen. The initiate triggers the first start, the condition should be checked every time the change was made. They work together, creating sequences of fresh starts and new ends._

_And there must be something triggers the sand loops, the sand that flows back from the bottom to top of the hourglass._

\--

**July, 2023**

Most of the time, he refuses to listen to other people's words.

To be more specific, Yunho refuses because he can't. It'll bring out his edgy side—which he finds annoying—and messes up his emotions. Yunho hates emotions. He also hates when people talks about it. He always wanted to be seen as bright and strong type—it suites his big appearance and bubbly face, Yunho annotated—and emotions is far from those. It makes him weak. It draws out his precious tears, and tears draws out weaknesses. Even his therapist agreed on that.

That's why he continued to put in his shoes whilst his mother's gripe was set as background sound.

"It's always that _hyung_! What's so special about him anyway? It's _hyung_ this, _hyung_ that, you even prioritized him over your own mother?" Mrs. Jeong followed him to the front door. "That boy is no good for you. I told you to cut off all of your ties with Hongjoong already!"

And Yunho would rolled his eyes on that. Not because his tendency to not listen other people's opinions, but also he grew tired with his mom's antics.

"Hyung needs me," was all Yunho said, before he strutted out of the house. He would still hear his mother yelling while standing on the doorway.

"Well, I need you too! …" and other rude things she probably would said to Hongjoong. Nevertheless, Yunho continued to run.

In no time the peach-haired boy reached the crossroads. While waiting for the traffic light turned into green, he pulled out his phone. There was several messages coming in. Yunho was probably still busy getting away from his mother when his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

Now, why would his mother hates his friends again? Nah, Yunho silently shook his head. His mother isn't exactly a full-time anti for his friends, let alone Hongjoong. He recalled how many times—too many times—she would invited the boys over for a dinner. Too many times he shoved a jar full of homemade cookies into Yunho's hands, telling him to eat that in their little hang out at Mingi's garage, or a cupcake that she 'accidentally' baking too much. Yunho remembered all those times.

Until that day comes, back then on 2020. That accident. The accident that Yunho couldn't really remember much. What's his small memory could restore was just some loud bang, glass scattering, Hongjoong screamed his name and suddenly, he woke up in a room full of white. There was a small stitch on his forehead, just a little above his left eyebrows, and a bandage on both of his legs—doctor said it's simply sprained, not fractured. Alas, when you see it from Yunho's state in that hospital room, you can tell it was just a small accident.

But the truth is… it wasn't. Everyone including Yunho would realised it immediately after two tall men walked in. They dressed in tight, scary police uniforms.

Everyone in the room stayed silent as the cops was giving Yunho several questions.

They left after an hour or so, leaving a heavy atmosphere and one more realisation for Yunho to proceed. Among his small group of friends who stayed with him that day, Hongjoong was the only one absent.

Yunho got discharged several days later. Not because he had fully recovered, instead his parents put him on a wheelchair and take him to the court.

"He's only 21 years old. That must be a pity, actually," he would hear whispers while his wheelchair were being pulled to the main room.

Unlike other audience, they positioned him on the right side alone. Not even his parents was on his side. Minutes later Yunho saw his friends entered the room one by one. San and Mingi stopped and pat his back. But then again, no one stays although they're all here.

The judge came, making everyone silent theirselves. Yunho take a quick glance at his friends. Still no Hongjoong.

Nothing breaks him more when he saw the said boy came with two officers trailing closely on both of his sides. Handcuffs attached tightly in his wrists. Yunho could feel hot tears flowing on his cheeks when Hongjoong sat on the suspect's chair.

Turns out, the 'little' accident that sprained both of his ankle, and nearly snatched his left eyebrows wasn't really a flop thing anymore. Or so the prosecutor said. Or everyone that are currently sat on the victim's side. The car that Yunho and Hongjoong rode together crashing another family car from the other side of the street. Hongjoong is the one driving. Apparently, no one survived except both of them. In fact, how Yunho and Hongjoong both had survived with only a minor injuries was a miracle. There are 3 dead victims in total.

The judges decided Hongjoong guilty despite all of the evidences show that he too, was trying to avoid this accident by turning his car to the right—also to protect Yunho who was sitting on passenger seat. Thankfully his diriving licensed wasn't got revoked, and he still could get bailed out. People just want someone to blame.

Those again leaving Yunho trembling in his chair. Nothing really breaks him more than that day. And nothing has changed his life ever since.

It's been three years since the judge’s verdict. Although he could get bailed out, Hongjoong decided to fully serving in jail as his punishment. Perhaps after all, he does feel guilty. Those accusing looks he got didn't do any better. And slowly, people around him started to feel the same way.

Including Yunho's parents.

"You and those guys aren't hanging out anymore." Mrs. Jeong said sternly while blocking his way to the front yard.

It was the first time. Yunho raised his eyebrows in pure confusion. He never expected his mom to bake cookies like she usually do in the past since lately, she tried to point out her dislikes toward his friends in a very subtle way, but Yunho hasn't expected this either.

That day end up with Yunho sneaking out of his bedroom window. He didn't want to talk back to his mother, but neither with not seeing his friends. So Yunho continued to do so several times, until he actually got caught. In the end, the heated argument he desperately tried to avoid was also happened.

"Mom you can't do this to me!"

"Those guys are giving a bad influence to you!"

"I'm twenty years old, I know what's good and bad for myself."

"Well then, behaved like one!"

"Is this because of the car crash?" Yunho asked, finally. If there's someone being childish, it's his mother. She didn't answer. "Mom I'm fully healed already. You can see it yourself. Can we just pretend it never happened now?"

His mother would still disagree with that. Apparently Yunho had to prolonged their heated arguments once again, but…

"It's all my fault!" he snapped, "Hongjoong hit the car because of me."

As if in cue, Mrs. Jeong pulled him back to the house almost immediately, forcing him sat on the couch in their living room.

"What?" She asked lowly. "But you said you couldn't remember that night."

"I am. I remembered just recently," Yunho said, "we… there's a small fight between us. I wanted to change the radio when hyung's favorite song was being played. Hongjoong always likes Michael Jackson. But I thought it was stupid. We were fighting over a radio channel!"

"I teased him until he lost his focus. Suddenly there's the car in the front… I—"

Mrs. Jeong shook her head. "We can't let anyone else know this," she said quietly, as if she was talking to herself.

"Hongjoong is innocent. Yet he is now in jail because of my silly act! And you wish I would leave my friend?"

"Well, yes, Yunho you have to protect yourself, there's no time for caring about your friends, especially Hongjoong!"

"Yeah, what a nice person I am now, aren't I?" Yunho gave her a sided-look. "I know they wouldn't cause any more harm to me. We both can protect myself and everyone else's in our way. Now I'm seeing them. If you still ban me for this, I'll confess everything to the police."

"You can't do that, Yunho." His mother stared at him with disbelief. "Are…are you trying to blackmail me?"

He simply nodded. "Since you're really afraid I'd tell my memories to the police, yes."

"You're crazy!" He heard his mother shouted on the first day he ran away.

His train of thoughts has been cut off by once again a wild buzzing from his phone. Oh yeah, where was him again?

3 unread messages from Hongjoong. How? Yunho thought. Has he been discharged already?

_Hey_

_You coming?_

_I just got my phone back. They discharged me earlier._

Yunho bit his lower lips. So it's true they discharged him already. Yunho didn't even halfway there. He glanced at the traffic lights. Still red.

_I'm on my way, hyung._

_Would you wait for me?_

He deleted the second message. He probably alone right now. Both of his parents work overseas. Hongjoong would wait him whatsoever.

Wouldn't he?

_Wait for a little bit._

_Actually, there's something I wanna tell you_

_But I don't have much time left I guess_

_Bro WHAT_

_Why?_

_You wanna go somewhere?_

_You better hurry, Yunho_

_Hyung this isn't funny_

_I swear_

_Just wait a little ok?_

_I'll be in the front gate then_

_But you better run now boy_

_Hyung I swear-_

_Then can you just tell me in chat like this?_

_Actually I want you to bring the others too_

_It's more comfortable talking face to face with all of you_

_Okay. I'll try_

_They probably at Mingi's rn but please wait for me hyung_

_Or I swear I'm stealing your fluffy headban for a month_

_I'll also try to wait as long as I can, Yunho_

_Ding!_ Yunho immediately ran as soon as the light turned green. What was Hongjoong thinking? Why he doesn't have much time left? Why did he sound like… he's leaving?

 _No! Where would he go?_ Yunho snapped his thoughts. It's barely one minute since Hongjoong texted him, but Yunho had been dying to know already. The crowds on zebra cross and sidewalk didn't help him to move faster. He was struggling to not bump the other pedestrians due to his tall and broad figure.

\--

The second Jongho heard Seonghwa sighed, he lifted his head, moving his attention from the basketball by his left foot. He brought it with him, hoping he would be able to lift the heavy atmosphere—which has been happening a lot lately—between his friends by playing a round or two on the basketball court beside Mingi's garage. But the oldest of them all was just sighing for like the billionth time today.

Mingi and himself was sitting on the rusty bench situated just before the entrance of the garage. While Yeosang, the blonde one, had welcomed himself to lay down on a couch beside the bench. Just like the majority of things in this garage, the couch too, had been stained with rust and oil here and there. That's pretty usual because Mingi's dad used to be a mechanic and use this little garage as a base.

But no one really cares about the stains. Except Seonghwa, maybe. That's why he leaned on the wired fence just a little bit away from the entrance door. The fence could be the only thing that hasn't rusted here.

He barely do anything other than stared at a chain bracelet on his palm. To be fair, no one did anything more than stare. The boys on the bench and couch too, has been staring altogether at the oldest.

"When will he realise it's actually Hongjoong's bracelet?" Jongho said while side-eye-ing him.

"You tell him now and I'm one hundred percent sure he'll freak out," Mingi replied.

"Freaking out would be an understatement," Yeosang chuckled, but the emptiness clear in his eyes.

"Beyond freak out," Jongho grimaced, "he even refers him as 'her', and the bracelet apparently was 'her'. That's merely because Hongjoong's mullet."

"I know Seonghwa probably just really thankful towards the person who saved him from drowning, but I never expected it to scatter images on his head that hard," Mingi whispered, making sure no one other than three of them listening. "Nevertheless, Hongjoong's mullet actually was awesome."

"Yeah, really awesome it could make Seonghwa mistaken him to a mermaid or something," Jongho let out sarcastic grimace once again.

"Guys, I see Yunho," Seonghwa said, suddenly coming in already, causing the other three almost jumped on their seat. "He's running over here. It's like he's… in a hurry."

"Now that's unusual," Mingi said, after cleared his throat.

"He probably just tried to get away from his mom," Yeosang blurted, "adults suck."

"They probably are. But what Mingi's trying to say is… he should have visited Hongjoong right now. Today is the time."

There's a silence as the four of them went out of the garage. Yunho was at the front fence already, panting hard.

"Anyways, I still can't believe how harsh Yunho and Wooyoung's parents reacted to Hongjoong's verdict," Mingi broke the silence, but nobody answered him. That fact is true but nevertheless, it's truly saddening for everyone in this small group.

Yunho let out one more harsh breath before talked, "I…I think we all should see Hongjoong."

"We will, soon," Seonghwa said after shared a glance with Mingi. "Last time I checked, Hongjoong didn't allow us to be on the prison guest room."

"Look here. I think he is planning something." Yunho gave him his phone, screen still displayed his conversation with Hongjoong. The three of his friends rounded up, reading altogether.

"I… what does it mean?" Seonghwa asked hesitantly.

"He definitely is planning something," Jongho exclaimed.

"It looks like he want to leave."

"I don't care. We should see him no matter what he is up to," Yunho said, his decision final. "Where is San and Wooyoung?"

"San's family is moving out and Woo is there helping. Have you forgot?" Seonghwa sighed.

"Oh, no. Quick, we have to fetch those two."

\--

San quietly took in the view of his house—his old house. Today he and his family are moving out, only a couple of blocks away from their current house, actually. But that's what his life about. Following his parents, living on the same neighborhood but also the different one. Boring, San said to himself.

"We're here, kids," the truck driver who's helping them moving their things said, "welcome to your new home, San." In fact, he would have helped them too many times he knew San like he knew his own son.

"Come on, San. Your mom and dad will be here in a second," Wooyoung whispered from the seat beside him. He has been here from the morning, helping San obviously, not just with his things, but also his emotion.

And how San would like to appreciate Wooyoung right now, if only he hadn't been so angry with his parents. How the said boy was capable to help him out everytime despite his rough situation. Not to mention the fact he still managed to see San regularly even when he had to avoid seeing the rest of the boys for the sake of his relationship with his parents.

Adults suck. San noted what Yeosang always said.

"San, I know it's hard to do but at least we still be able to see each other. And… I promise I'll visit you everyday. Even give you a ride to campus if you like."

"Yeah, thanks, Wooyoung," was all San had managed to say.

"Come, we need to get out." Once again Wooyoung signalled him to the car's door. Before his eyes see something, someone, actually. "Hey is that Yunho? I thought he would be with Hongjoong."

"What? Oh," San easily spotted the tall, peach-haired boy across the street. "What is he doing here?"

"Hey he's with the rest of the guys!" Wooyoung exclaimed, "Something's not right. We have to go out now."

San opened the door and quickly jumped out of the truck, Wooyoung tailing closely, both uncaring with San's parent yelling thousand questions about where will they go. They soon knew something does happen from their friends' looks. And from how Yunho started to run again.

"We need to see Hongjoong."

\--

"This is really messed up." Seonghwa grumbled while kept running. "Why does he sound like he want to disappear again? Is he leaving?"

"I got the same hunch as you earlier," Yunho replied.

"Do you think his parents forced him to go back to America?" Yeosang asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Yunho murmured. Without him knowing, he had run faster.

The front gate of the prison building was empty. No one's there except this one guy with a black bomber jacket and a beanie. Is that…?

"I think it's him," San exclaimed. So that man is Hongjoong after all.

"So you really bring everyone altogether," Hongjoong beamed as they came closer.

"Hey, Kim Hongjoong," Seonghwa snapped, "what were you thinking? We've been worried."

Hongjoong gave him a small smile. "Did you guys running all the way here?" Hongjoong asked, "that's actually very touching."

"Cut it out, hyung. Why are you like this?" Wooyoung butted in.

The smile on Hongjoong's face wasn't faltered. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone thinks you're leaving. Also you've been weird all time." Yeosang explained.

"Yes. You told me you have something to say. Don't be a cliffhanger." Yunho raised his phone, emphasizing his point.

"Well, okay. So… guys…" Hongjoong looked up, stealing a quick glance over his firends' each face. "You are not wrong about that. It's true that I'll leave."

"To America? …with your parents?" Yunho asked, voice trembling.

"No," Hongjoong shook his head. "Starting tomorrow I'll begin my services at the military. I'm taking my enlistment."

"What?"

"You serious?"

"Are you crazy?"

"But Hongjoong, it’s still too early!" Seonghwa looked at him with rounded eyes.

"Bro, be honest now," Yunho interrupted, "what is going on exactly? Did they forced you? People from jail? The judge? The prosecutor?"

"No. No one pushed me to do anything, Yunho. That's all on me. I…" his tone became serious all of the sudden, "I still need time to think over my sins."

"Come on, Hongjoong- _hyung_ , is three years in prison not enough?" Jongho said. "Also we know you're not guilty. I think Yunho already said that hundred times when he visited you."

The said boy just nodded quietly.

"Well, I guess it wasn't enough then. Somehow I feel more comfortable this way. There's so much to think about. Not just that accident."

"You aren't just suddenly hate us and trying to avoid us, are you?" Yeosang said, as blunt as he is.

"No! That's nonsense." Hongjoong answered quickly, "you guys literally are the most precious thing I have. Not even my parents can compete with you."

"That's… actually very touching," Wooyoung said, half-mocking Hongjoong's words.

He landed his eyes on Wooyoung, "I know you still want to hang out with us, Wooyoung. But I guess it's the best to listen to your parents for the meantime."

"It's okay. I'll figure this out immediately, hyung. It might be easier to set things up with them after one of us wears military uniforms." The latter elbowed him playfully.

Yunho eyed the two thoughtfully. How did Hongjoong find out about Wooyoung's problem with his parents? He never brought up that topic, and he's the only one that visited Hongjoong in the prison. Yunho examined the said boy although he couldn't get a single clue. His attentions soon landed on Hongjoong's beanie. It covered the entirety of his scalp. Was this _hyung_ cut his hair already?

"You still have time while on the bus, right? At least eat this. It's strawberries. I brought you some." Yunho looked at his hand. Both of them are empty, except of his phone. "Oh _shoot_. I left it at home, bro. Guess no strawberry-eating on the way then."

"It's okay." Hongjoong give him an amused smile, while the others already giggling at the peach-haired boy.

"Sorry. My mom's annoyed me for the entire morning." Yunho said sheepishly.

"I told you it's okay, Yunho. Maybe bring it on your next visit then?" Hongjoong said, which draws attention from the rest of them.

"You… actually want us to visit??" San asked. The others gave Hongjoong an expecting looks.

"Um… sure?? Why wouldn't I?" Hongjoong let out a warm smile. The others let out a relieved sighs.

"To be honest with you, we wouldn't guess you actually will. Since Yunho is the only person you'd permitted him to pay a visit," Wooyoung exclaimed.

"Well, that's because he begged and he… well, he begged hard." Hongjoong averted his eyes to the said boy. He almost slipped the fact Yunho actually begged and _cried_ when he didn't let him pay a visits. And another fact when the taller boy really hates it when someone knows he cried.

"What can I say? He just love me too much." Yunho tried to play along. After all, he can't get mad at Hongjoong. Not now. Not today. That's the last he can do to not ruin the mood.

"Yeah, whatever. You two are such a bonded long-lost twin." Yeosang snickered. Yunho gave him a playful bump.

"But it'll be a long time until we can visit you…" Seonghwa said, making all of their light laughter to fade. However, he was right.

"Anyway, Yunho, this is my things that the guards kept while I was in. They returned it when I was released but now I don't trust myself if I bring them along to the military camp. I hope you can keep these for me."

"You choose Yunho? I thought you trust me more with your things." Seonghwa let out a disappointed looks as Hongjoong handed over a small bag. Even now his expressions are genuine. His hand clutched the bracelet tightly. _Perhaps Seonghwa remembers after all._

Feeling guilty, Yunho just quietly tracing his fingers over the imitation gems on the strap. Those weren't the original design, Yunho recalled Hongjoong had reformed this bag along with several things of his own—one more of his unique hobbies.

"Next time, Seonghwa. Well, Yunho can tell you what's inside if you're really curious though." Hongjoong smiled. "All of you."

"Yes. I will. I mean, of course!" Yunho's replies flew out almost immediately. His chest swell of reliefs after seeing Seonghwa smiled back. Along with his other friends.

"Okay. I think that's all," Hongjoong huffed, "time to go."

"We'll really miss you, hyung," Mingi said, in the verge of tears. Not even a single trace that he doesn't like Hongjoong (even though he declared it too many times) had left from his voice.

"You should be." Hongjoong smirked. "I better get going now."

\--

**23.55 pm**

Hongjoong's bag sat quietly in his lap. Now Yunho too, was sitting quietly in his bed, unable to sleep. His room filled with mere darkness, no source of light other than his bedside lamp. After hesitating for ages, he decided to open the bag. Yunho didn't mean to intrude Hongjoong's personal space, but his friends has been dying to know what's inside, and he's the only one that could tell.

The first thing he saw is a notebook.

So typical of Hongjoong, Yunho thought. The older boy has been known as a lyrics maker on his spare time.

Yunho decided there will be another night to explore the notebook. He grabbed the second item. An envelope. He didn't wish to see Hongjoong's money or whatever private inside, so Yunho thought he would also skip this one. Not until he saw his name on the right edge of the envelope.

_To Yunho._

Quickly he ripped the envelope open.

_Hey, Yunho._

_So if you read this right now, it means I already discharged one way or another._

_But I guess it's not enough for me to think about my sin. It's okay. You should stop blaming yourself. We both know what you did has nothing to do with all of this. However, this is over already so._

_God I sounded edgy. Let's stop._

_But wait. Speaking of that night, are you still can't remember what happens after the crash?_

_You know, seeing you there with your eyes open, but you couldn't respond to anything I was saying, I almost had a heart attack myself. I thought you were dead. To say I was relieved when they informed that you've survived is an understatement._

_God, maybe you did die. I guess we both could've die that night. I think I also saw the grim reaper. But he wasn't wearing cloak or carries a scythe like the one we always thought he is. He's wearing a black fedora and a mask._

_He gave me a hourglass. You probably can find it along with my things. Although I can't remember what happens afterwards, I still recall what he said._

_"There are countless dimensions in the world."_

_Then he put the hourglass beside me. The sand inside started to flow from the bottom to top._

_I know that's really confusing for you right now, but I swear it did happened. We both are unconscious after. But the hourglass is still beside when I woke up in the hospital room. I flipped it and after some time the sand started to flow back again. It was real. I know you wouldn't believe me, but try it yourself. I hope it works to you like it was to me._

_Now, hourglass aside. The thing is… I think the man with the black fedora saved us. I mean, how could we're the only one survived in such a big car accident? And the man was talking about dimensions. It's hard to connect the dots but I hope you see my point here._

_I've been dying to tell you that. I would've tell the other about it also, maybe sometime. After I make sure you believe me. I thought it would be easier if I'm not the only one explaining it to them lol._

_Anyways, I wish we could talk about this face to face immediately._

_Again I'm telling you. Flip the hourglass._

Yunho tossed the paper, not even finished reading the last sentence then re-reached for Hongjoong's small bags. As he said, there's a hourglass with three pillars made of metal. The sand inside colored with white, similar with the sand at the beach they all visited 3 years ago. It sparks under the yellow lighting of Yunho's room that he almost thought it wasn't an actual sand people usually put on hourglass.

He flipped the hourglass. Slowly the sand trickled down as Yunho waited. His pupils almost jumped out after some time, seeing the sand inside actually starts flowing back to the top.

"What…what the hell…" he covered his mouth.

As if the time itself has been stopped while Yunho silently watched the hourglass. The sand sparks even more, and Yunho realised the lights in his room has been shifted. He stood up and found a man behind him. Hourglass at his hand threatening to be fallen.

The man with the black fedora and mask. That was the perfect description for the man who is in his room right now. He's backing the lights, so Yunho couldn't figure how exactly this man looks like.

"I know it's hard for you to listen to other people after all that happened, Yunho," the man said, "but I see you've been listening to your brothers until now. And you've been good. Next time it is your decision. Not your therapist."

The man reached for Yunho's bedside lamp, switching it off. The sand inside the hourglass started to flow downwards again, it still sparks prettily even though his room was completely dark. That's all Yunho could recall before he felt himself drowned in a heavy drowsiness. The image of the sparkling sand lingered on his thoughts.

Before sleep fully took him in, Yunho whispered to himself, the masked man was probably right. Although he would still find himself hardly listen to anyone, listening to his brothers—his friends, specifically Hongjoong—is always worth to try.

\--

**23.59 pm**

It was his first day serving at the military. Hongjoong was beyond tired, but he couldn't sleep. Yet. He just lied on his chamber, eyes open wide. All of his roommates has fallen on a deep slumber since they turn off the lights. Oh well, looks like Hongjoong have to deal with the fact he must wake up at 4 am tomorrow.

His mind wandered away as he lays there, unmoving. About the hourglass. Did Yunho try to flip it already? Did the sand flows back like the way he remembers? What will actually happens if someone flip the hourglass when they're not… well, in danger, like, in the verge of death? Have he told the rest of their friends? He couldn't wait to see Yunho again and have his questions answered. Not to mention how badly he wanted to touch the unique hourglass again.

"I see you missed my gift already." A voice said, making him sat up instantly.

He recognized this voice. It was the man with the black fedora.

A luminous lights expanded from the hourglass the man was holding. He took several steps closer until he was beside Hongjoong’s bunk bed. All of the sand in that hourglass was at the top, and slowly making it's way downward.

The hourglass that he was so eager to touch.

"Your tall friend must be really confused on the next morning."

Before Hongjoong could resist, the man left once again, leaving no trace but a hourglass beside his pillow.

The sand inside slowly flowed back to the top, making continuous movements like the loops. When it began to flow down again, Hongjoong was—finally—be able to drift off into his dreamland.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Also hit me up on twt @atinybitofstar


End file.
